One time
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: One time can change peoples lives forever but especially the parents lives. 9/Rose baby story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a 9/Rose (My OTP) baby and pregnancy story.

Characters: 9th Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Adam, Jack and others.

Summary: One time can lead to changing lives but especially the parents lives. The journey of pregnancy is hard but the journey of a baby growing is hard too.

Genre: Family, relationship/Adventure

Rated T just to be on the safe side.

A/N Hello Whovians! Nine and Rose are my favorite, so I hope you enjoy reading them just as much as I enjoy reading them. This chapter is based after Dalek and then after the long game. Hope you enjoy! :) See you at the bottom! :)

As Rose walked down the Tardis corridor she thought about the past few weeks. It had been awkward since that night of making love with the Doctor after fighting the Slitheen. The Doctor had called it a mistake and that it should never happened. This secretly hurt Rose, she was in love with the Doctor, she didn't fully realize it until then but she now knew. It was not a mistake to her and she was glad that it happened. She was glad it happened because she now knew that an alien was the love of her life and she would never leave him.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she walked into the console room, where she saw the Doctor standing on a ladder working on something in the Tardis.

"What is it, Rose?" The Doctor asked as he got down from the ladder facing Rose. He didn't want to upset her when he said that their love making was a mistake but it was. It wasn't meant to happen. She was human he is Time lord. It's not meant to be.

"Where are we taking Adam first?" She asked quickly before she asked something else. She had been planning on telling the Doctor the truth but she backed out at the last minute like she kept on doing over and over again.

"Um, the future I think" The Doctor said as Rose nodded agreeing man she loved but didn't know if he loved her back.

"Adam" Rose said as Adam came walking into the console room.

"Pretty boy, you ready for your first trip?" The Doctor asked as he nodded.

"Ready as I will ever be" Adam replied with a nervous smile. The Doctor just looked at Rose, the one he loved, but had no idea how to tell her that.

The Doctor started up the Tardis and set in the coordinates. While, Rose talked to Adam but was to be busy looking at the Doctor. His big ears and leather jacket suited him and she loved them. In the real world, if she and the Doctor were together walking down the street kissing people would stay stuff as the Doctor looked about 40 but she wouldn't care about what everyone else had to stay. She cared about him.

\- Later

Adam had gone home. Travelling wasn't for him, he had a chip put into his head and whenever you clicked your fingers it would open. The Doctor had sent him home straight away for that and Rose agreed with him for doing it.

The Doctor walked towards Rose's room knocking on the door in a rhythm. She opened the door quickly to see the Doctor there.

"Hello" The Doctor said with a grin as she smiled back.

"Could I get you something?" Rose asked as she had one hand in her hip and the other one leaning on the door frame.

"I just came to say sorry" The Doctor said. "Sorry, if I upset you for..you know the love making"

"it's fine, bye then Doctor" Rose lied through her teeth. She thought she had done pretty well.

\- The next day

Rose walked down the corridor of the Tardis clenching her stomach. She hadn't been feeling well at all.

When she reached the bathroom she was sick again. She began to grow more and more worried. She thought about the things it could be stomach bug, food poising and oh no. She couldn't be. She began to panic, the Doctor would never let her stay over the baby, he didn't do domestics. Try not to panic she thought to herself as she walked up down and the bathroom. She searched the cupboard until she found the pregnancy test. They didn't use protection and she wasn't on birth control. She took the test and waited for the result.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she anxiously bit her nails sitting on the toilet seat. She wasn't ready to be a mother but if she was pregnant she would have help from her mother, Mickey and hopefully the Doctor. She was only 19 years old and without the Doctor she would just be working in a shop living a boring life but in the Tardis she felt better. She thought she was saving the world with the man she loved. She was doing people proud and that made her proud.

The result came in she picked it up, closed her eyes and prayed that it would all be ok. She looked at the result...Positive. Rose buried her face in her eyes as she sobbed. The Doctor walked passed the bathroom and heard her sobs.

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked as he stood from behind the door with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, fine just cut myself with the razor" She lied as she wiped the tears away and hid the pregnancy test in her pocket as she opened the bathroom door.

"Do you want me to check it over?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her as she looked back.

"No, it's fine. Just hadn't done it in a long time" Rose said. "I'm going to bed"

"Ok, goodnight" The Doctor said as he walked towards the console room as Rose walked into her room collapsing onto her bed as she looked down at her stomach. There was a baby inside of her but not just a ordinary baby a half Time lord baby.

A/N 2

Hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't continue to write with no reviews or followers so please review! - Libby


	2. Finding out

It had been a few weeks since Rose had found it, she was pregnant and in those three weeks, she had went to see her dad, had a fight with Doctor over saving her dad but then she got to say goodbye to her dad and that was what she wanted to do the most. She had wanted to tell the Doctor but didn't have a clue how to tell him. He didn't domestics. He wouldn't want a baby over his shoulder all the time. He wanted to travel and they couldn't travel that much either but they still would. Her mother could look after the baby but Rose hadn't even told her mother yet. She would freak too. She would say she was too young and that it was crazy because she was having a half Time lord baby but Rose was keeping it, no matter what anybody said. The baby was hers and she already loved it do much. Over the past few weeks it became more real and it was hard to take in but she did. Now she had to find a way to tell the Doctor but every time she was about to, she backed out like a chicken.

The Doctor knew something was up with Rose. She had been acting weird for the past three weeks. He wondered why she didn't tell him what was wrong with her, surely she could trust him. I mean she had been travelling with him for a while now, so he was always there for her, when she needed him. He had heard being sick on several occasions and sobbing herself to sleep. He was going to ask her tonight as it was morning and he had to see if she was being suspicious again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been following a spaceship and it brought them to the London Blitz. Rose nearly died but was saved by Captain Jack Harkness, who was now travelling with them, and they were attacked by gas mask zombies, who said noting but mummy or are you my mommy? It turned that Jack's con has caused this but he said sorry and now he was in the Tardis with them and they were all mates but the Doctor wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong and if Rose wouldn't tell him, then he would have to go and find out his self.

As he walked down the Tardis corridor and entered Rose's room, he began to look in drawers and he was shocked to find what he did.

\- Meanwhile

"Jack, I'm just popping to my room for a minute" Rose said as she headed to wards her room, holding her belly as she looked down at it. A baby was living there for now, an innocent baby, who deserved to be nothing but loved and treasured forever and that's what she would do.

"Why's my door open?" She asked as she walked into her room to find the Doctor there, staring at..Oh no! Her pregnancy test. The Doctor didn't even move his eyes from it, he just stared disbelief written on his face. He knew the baby would be his and that's why she didn't tell him. None of it made sense to him. Once, it happened once and now they were going to be parents and their lives would change forever.

"I need to get out of here" The Doctor said as he left the room and headed for his room but Rose took after him. They had to talk this through like adults, this was something which they couldn't runaway from.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she followed him into his room. "We have to talk this though. You can't runaway from this"

"I know that but I don't get how this can happen Well, I do but it one time" The Doctor said as Rose nodded in agreement.

"I know but maybe the baby's a sign. A sign that we were meant to be together forever" Rose said. This was the perfect time to tell the Doctor how she really felt about him. "I've been wanting to tell a this for a while and that I think I'm in love with you"

Rose watched his face as there eyes connected. "I love you too" The Doctor said as he brought his sleep towards Rose's. He had loved right from the first moment and as time passed. He grew more and more in love with her and now he knew that she felt the same way about him.

"I know it's going to be hard for us but we can make it and let's be honest we will be pretty cool parents" Rose said with a huge smile poking her tongue through her teeth as the Doctor smiled back. "We can't travel as much either when the baby is first born. When can we find out the sex?"

"Now" The Doctor said as he led Rose to the infirmary. While doing the test, they both waited anxiously for the sex of their baby. Rose didn't mind and neither did the Doctor.

The baby was a girl!

"A girl. My baby girl" Rose said as she rubbed her stomach, as the Doctor smiled with her and for one moment everything was simple but it wasn't. Rose had to tell Mickey it was over. They both had to tell Jackie about the baby and tell Jack too but he would probably joke about how the baby was made. One thing they did know is that one time brought the best gift of all, so they were grateful for that one time.


	3. Time to tell

**A/N The ninth Doctor wont regenerate in this story, I don't think. They're not enough Rose/9 fanfics around, I agree with you all. 9 and Rose is better than 10/Rose. 10 could be like a school crush, where as 9 was a man in love with a woman.**

Before they told Rose's mother and Mickey about Rose's pregnancy, they had to tell Jack. They had been thinking of baby names but just couldn't think. They would ask Jackie and Mickey as Jack would be too busy joking around about how the baby was made and not the baby it self. As they sat on the kitchen table next to each other, they Jack walk slowly past.

"Jack, come here for a second" Rose said as she signaled for Jack to come to her and the Doctor, who were sitting in the dining room.

"So what is then?" Jack asked as he sat down opposite them feeling suspicious about the Doctor and Rose's huge grin on their faces.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby girl" Rose said as she smiled with a huge grin as did the Doctor. They had only known for about half an hour and they couldn't contain their excitement.

"Ooh, where did it happen?" Jack asked. They knew that was what he would ask. "Against the Tardis console. I bet" The Doctor and Rose blushed making Jack know that was where it happened. "You dirty.."

"Anyway, the important thing is we are having a baby gir, so we need names" The Doctor said as Jack and Rose thought off names.

"Phoebe" Jack suggested but they shook their heads in response. "Amber, Lucy" But got shook heads again. "I know Avery Rose"

"That's fantastic" The Doctor said as Rose agreed with him. "Avery Rose Tyler. Perfect"

"Now we've just got to tell my mom and Mickey, so you can stay in the Tardis and entertain yourself" Rose said as Jack nodded walking away.

 **\- Later on. In the Tyler flat.**

The Doctor and Rose had got Jackie and Mickey to sit opposite them in the dining room. Mickey knew from the smiles that it was over and nodded at Rose as if to say it is ok, Rose smiled at this and mimed thank you.

"I'm pregnant with a girl" Rose said as she watched the shock on both their faces but Jackie's was a picture and Mickey couldn't help but giggle at her face.

"Look.." The Doctor started but was interrupted by Jackie slapping him round the face. "Ow!"

"Mom, stop. I love him and we're happy together" Rose said as the Doctor rubbed his cheek and Jackie sat back down.

"But Rose you're nineteen-years-old. My grandchild is going to be half alien" Jackie said as the Doctor continue to rub his cheek as Rose kissed it. "Oh my god"

"Look, mum. Me and the Doctor will be together forever and before you ask why, Because I want the Doctor to make me a Time lord like him" Everyone looked shocked at Rose's words even the Doctor.

"Tell me this one big joke" Jackie said as she shook her head.

"Mom, if you don't like it then I'll leave. Well I'm taking most of my stuff anyway, seen as I'll just be visiting you two from now on" Rose continued.

"You can't become one yet until you have had the baby but you could and I promise to love and care for you daughter and granddaughter" The Doctor promised.

"Well as long as you are happy Rose" Mickey said as he hugged Rose, who hugged him back. "What are you going to call your daughter?"

"Avery Rose Tyler" The Doctor replied as Rose smiled at him and her mother, who made a small smile but was still in a mood.

"Oh, come on mom. Your going to be a grandma. You should be happy" Rose said to her mother as Jackie smiled a bit.

"She's going to be half Time lord or probably even more that" Jackie said as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Mom, if you don't like it, then I'll go. If you can't expect how much I love the Doctor and our baby girl. Then, I'll go" Rose said standing up but Jackie stopped her.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in" Jackie said as Rose nodded. It was a lot to take in, she was having a half Time lord grandchild but if it made Rose happy then she would have to accept that.

After, they said goodbye, they felt a relief. They have done it, they had told their family and thought of a name for their daughter. They saw Jack walking towards them, not it was time to tell him their baby girl's name.

"Forgot to ask, have you thought of a name yet?" Jack asked as he forgot to ask them when he was first told by his best friends but Rose was more like a sister to him more then else.

She and the Doctor smiled as did Jack and Rose replied "Avery Rose Tyler"

 **A/N Please review and read again! ;)**

 **Libby**


	4. Big question

A/N Hello everyone, big news. Chapter 10 or 11, the Doctor will regenerate into the best Doctor, 10th Doctor. Rose will go into labor in the next one, so you'll get a lot of time to see 9th Doctor play daddy. Hope you enjoy! ;)

Rose was roughly now 6 months pregnant but she would be pregnant for 12 months, so she was half way there. As time went on the Doctor and Rose grew more and more in love and loved each other's company. Jack was to become the baby's adopted uncle, as would Mickey. Jackie had got used to the Doctor now and was decorating the spare room, which used to be her daughter's room but now that her daughter wasn't living with her anymore. She turned into a spare room for the baby and for the Doctor and Rose if they ever wanted to stop over. It was hard to take in that she would be a grandma at 39 and nearly 40 but it would bring a great joy to her life and it would make her daughter happy as that is all that mattered.

As Rose walked into the console room, she noticed the Doctor's face, which was smile, as he stared at the Tarids console "What's up with your face?"

"Just. I said that I didn't do domestics and now I'm here. Just done part of the spare room for your mother and now waiting for the birth of our daughter. It's just hard for me to take in still" The Doctor said as Rose rubbed his back.

"It's hard for me too but we will do it and we will be great parents" Rose said as she kissed her boyfriend and that moment it seemed that the Doctor knew what he wanted.

"Will you marry me?" The Doctor asked as he got down on one knee facing Rose, who had happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled.

"Yes!" Rose shouted as the Doctor picked her up and swung around as he brought his lips to her in a extremely passionate way, as if the world stopped around them and it was just them and their baby Avery in Rose's stomach. "I love you, so much. My alien"

"And I love you so much, my human" The Doctor replied as Jack came walking in eating a piece of toast ruining the great moment between the future husband and wife.

"What's going on here?" Jack said wiping the bread crumbs of his hands staring at the Doctor and Rose.

"We're getting married" Rose said as she smiled widely as did the Doctor. Jack smiled with them too. He waiting for them to say it and so was Jackie. He and Jackie got on quite well after meeting.

"Good for you" Jack said as he hugged both of them. "God, your getting big" He continued to Rose as it looked like she had swallowed a football(Soccer ball if you are American).

"Thanks Jack and I'm only going to get bigger" Rose replied. "Little Avery here likes her food" She continued as she rubbed her baby bump smiling down at it.

"When are we telling your mother?" The Doctor asked his future wife, who replied 'now'. "Ok, so off we go"

As they all walked to Rose's moms flat, Jack saw Mickey and went off with him but Rose and the Doctor continued to walk hand in hand.

"Mom! We've got something to tell you!" Rose shouted as she walked into her mothers flat, as Jackie came out of the kitchen just finishing a cup of tea.

"Don't tell me you two are getting married" Jackie guessed as they nodded. She knew they would get married soon. She could see how in love her daughter was this man and hoped that they would be happy forever and with Rose becoming a Time lord soon. They would be together forever.

"We're not getting married yet though, maybe in a few months or something" Rose said as the Doctor nodded. They wanted to sort all the stuff for their daughter first before they got married.

"Well, that's probably better. What's she been like then?" Jackie asked about her granddaughter, who wasn't born yet but would be soon.

"She's kicking constantly and sometimes I can hear her doing somersaults. She's so active" Rose informed her mother.

"You were like that but you were always hungry and you came out at 10 pound 6 oz" Jackie said as Rose went a bit red. "She's her mother's daughter already. I can't until she is born"

"We can't either" The Doctor said to his future mother in law.

\- A day later

Rose had a craving to chicken. She couldn't stop eating it. Chicken and chips were her favorite, she loved chips and she now loved chicken, it was a match made in heaven.

"Let's go to the chip shop" Rose said as her and husband walked down the street hand in hand, having just brought some baby stuff for their daughter.

"Ok but I'll have to get more money" The Doctor said as he walked towards the machine, using his sonic screwdriver to get money out of it, as Rose kept watch seeing if anyone was watching them.

"You have to stop doing that" Rose said as the Doctor put the money in his pocket and they walked towards the chip shop.

"I'm not hurting anyone and what are they going to do?" The Doctor asked as Rose rolled eyes at her future husband, who smiled back as did she. "Can you smell that Rose?"

"Yes and it's killing me so hurry up" Rose said as she could smell the chip and chicken already and had to get their quickly. "Quickly, Doctor"

"I'm not ordering them, you can" The Doctor said but Rose gave him her sweet eyes. "Fine. Can I have a bag of chips with.." He looked at Rose, who signaled two pieces so he could have one. "Two pieces of chicken please"

After waiting a couple of minutes, they got their order and took it to the Tardis.

"We forgot to get Jack anything" Rose said as they forgot about their friend, who was more like a brother now to them both but mainly Rose.

"He's gone to help Jackie and then he's going out with Mickey. I think to a strip club knowing Jack" The Doctor said as knowing Jack he would go there out of all the places.

"As long as Mickey is happy. I'm starving" Rose said as she started eating her food starting with the chips and then the chicken. "This is like heaven on Earth. It's so nice"

"It's not that good" The Doctor said as he ate some chips and then chicken. "I was wondering last night. Is Avery going to have her own room?"

"Not for the few weeks or a month but then she will because we will hear her cries but the first month she'll be with us, so know dirty acting" Rose informed the Doctor as she wiped her hands.

"I'll try but with a beautiful body like yours I can't help but pounce" The Doctor said as Rose blushed, he then touched her neck. "You know you can't resist either"

"Will you get of. You dirty alien. I'm trying to eat and then here you are" Rose said as the Doctor smiled and continued eating his food, still staring at Rose. She was so beautiful, he wondered how out of the people she loved him but he didn't care because he loved her more than anything.

A/N Reply to reviews

AnotherWhovian - I don't think she'll be as awesome as you but when the 9th Doctor regenerates, I might do a rewrite of some episodes of series 2 but I will carry on with the 10th Doctor. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby

Totallyau - Glad you love it. Jackie will come around and like I said youve still got quite a long time with the 9th Doctor. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby


	5. Marriage and Birth

**A/N This based after Boom Town but before Bad Wolf, I think the Doctor will regenerate when Avery is 2-years old, I will be skipping the ages a bit as well. Thanks for reviews and hope you enjoy! ;)**

Today was the Doctor and Rose's wedding day. Only Jack, Jackie and Mickey were going to be there and that was a good thing. Jack was the best man and Rose decided she wanted Mickey to walk her down the isle and her dad couldn't be here because he was dead. They had both been nervous all morning but everyone told them it would be fine. One was of Jackie's friends were going to marry them.

As the Doctor stood there, playing with his hands, as he anxiously waited for his wife to be to turn up. Jackie stood up and her and Jack turned around. As he turned around he saw Rose, she looked so beautiful it was unbelievable. Her smile glowed, her dress glistened and her body looked stunning, even with her baby bump. Her curves fitted perfectly in her dress, as did her curves. She had to buy a maternity wedding dress. She was due to give birth in a month or less, so she had big baby bump.

"Before we begin is there anyone who believes that the bride and groom should not get married today?" The Priest asked but go no reply.

After they had said their vows, it was time to kiss the bride but before the priest could say it. Rose said "Ow!" Everyone turned as she clenched onto her baby bump. Jackie ran over to her daughter and the Doctor told the priest to leave, which he did.

"Don't phone an ambulance. I'll get the stuff from the Tardis" The Doctor said as he stood up ready to run to the Tardis.

"We'll get it. You need to be here for your wife" Jack said as he and Mickey ran for the Tardis. The Doctor took Rose's hand, while Jackie got Rose ready for the birth of her daughter.

"It hurts!" Rose shouted through contractions. "This is all your fault!" Rose then shouted at the Doctor.

"My fault. How is it my fault? I takes to tango!" The Doctor shouted in defense, as it was Rose's fault too. They had both wanted the same thing that night, after beating the Slitheen and meeting Harriet Jones.

"You're the one who fertilized the egg. You!" Rose shouted as he was the one, who had fertilized the egg. The Doctor knew she was only saying it because of the pain and she didn't mean, what she was saying.

"Both of you shut up!" Jackie shouted, as Mickey and Jack came running with the medical kit, as the Doctor and Jackie swapped places. Jackie took Rose's hand, as the Doctor took out everything he needed to help her during birth.

"Ok, Rose it's time. You need to push!" The Doctor shouted. Rose screamed, as she pushed. She had known it would hurt but this was more than she had ever expected. "One more big push!"

Rose did her final push and baby Avery was born. The Doctor quickly took baby Avery wrapping her in a towel.

"Hello, I'm your daddy" The Doctor said as he stroked baby Avery's forehead and then kissed it.

"She's beautiful" Jackie said as she stared at her granddaughter. She hadn't imagined being a grandmother, so young but Avery was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"She must get it of her mother" The Doctor said as he and Rose smiled at each other.

"Why isn't she crying?" Rose asked as it was normal for baby's to cry when they are first born.

"Time tots don't cry when they are first born. They cry a few hours later or something, so we'll be having a long night" The Doctor informed. "Do you want to hold her.

Rose nodded and the Doctor passed her baby Avery. This was the best feeling in the world, holding your child for the first time. She was hers, she was the Doctor's, she was there's and she was half of both of them.

\- Later on

As the Doctor and Rose sat in their room in the Tardis, baby Avery slept in her cot.

"What a day" Rose said as she lay down on her and her husband's bed facing him.

"I know but it's been the best. We got married and had a daughter in the same day" The Doctor said with a huge grin of his face.

"I know but we never got to do the best bit" Rose said as they didn't get to the best bit.

"And what is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Kissing the bride" Rose answered with a cheeky grin, poking a bit of her tongue through her teeth.

"Let's do it now then" The Doctor said before putting his lips to her in a passionate kiss but Avery began to cry. "Always chooses the best moments"

"Oh, come here baby girl" Rose said as she scooped up her daughter and began to rock her.

Today was the day baby Avery was born. She was a very special girl and she was the one, who made her dad not the last one of his kind.

 **A/N Hope you liked this! Please review and read again next time! ;)**

 **Libby**


	6. Sorry

Guys, I am so sorry but I am stopping this story, One time and maybe adventure through a relationship. So, I can focus on Always Love you and a new story I kight be doing! I love you all and thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N Guys, I am really sorry but I have to stop this and the other two. I just have no motive do write it but I'm bringing out a new story soon, which I hope will be good for everyone! Oh, and Avery the name of the girl is Avery, as if this one wasn't continuing, then Avery will be the same as the last one. It is with the 9th Doctor on the 9 months and 1 year one but the rest is 10th Doctor.**

 **Here is a epilogue for the story, which I hope is a good enough ending.**

Avery was 9 months old and she had already said her first word, which was momma. The Doctor and Rose grew more and more in love, as the days passed by. They watched their daughter grow for being tiny to now.

"My little Avery" Rose said as she played with her daughter. "Peek a boo! I see you" She used her daughter's hand to cover eyes.

Avery giggled in response, hysterically. She was so adorable, her icy blue eyes and blonde hair, made her even more cute. She had small freckles on her nose, which were like perfection because she was perfection.

The Doctor walked into his and his wife's room, where Rose and Avery sat. He smiled and said, "How is my precious girls?"

"We're great" Rose replied as she kissed her husband and Avery giggled uncontrollably. He loved them so much, Avery was half of his wife and half of him, she was everything, he and Rose could have asked for and more.

"Momma" Avery said between her giggles, with her huge smile, which already seemed to be identical to her mother's. "Dadda"

The Doctor and Rose quickly turned to face their daughter, huge smiles plastered their were both over the moon that their daughter had now said both 'momma' and 'dadda'.

1 years old:

Today was Avery's first birthday and to celebrate, the Doctor and Rose were doing a party at Rose's mothers house and Jack, Mickey and Jackie were all going to be there with them. As they all got the party set up it was time to open the presents of everyone. The Doctor and Rose brought her a special bracelet, which was able to protect you from harm. Jack brought her special ball, which glowed in the dark and could show different galaxies. Mickey didn't have a clue what to buy her, so he brought her a phone for when she is older. Jackie brought her daughter loads of small stuff for her room.

As Rose sat at the other end of the room, putting the presents into the correct place the Doctor brought Avery putting her down on the floor. Everyone expected her to crawl but with the help of the Doctor she stood and began to walk to her mother. The Doctor walked with her ready to catch her if she fell but she didn't and Rose caught her daughter, giving her a bone-crushing hug, as she kissed her forehead.

"My clever girl" Rose said as she passed her daughter onto the Doctor. Everyone else watched smiling. Jackie, on the other hand, tried to keep tears at this special moment in her granddaughter's life, a moment they would all remember forever.

"Gr-gran" Avery said as she looked at her grandmother with a smile, identical to her mother's. That was enough for Jackie and she now had tears slowly falling down her face like a slow waterfall, Rose had tears too but the Doctor was just smiling so much, that his mouth would probably hurt later on but he didn't care.

"This is one of the best days ever" Jackie said as she wiped some of her stray tears from her cheeks. She didn't know how much joy having a grandchild would be but it was so much joy. She didn't have to do the hard work, she got to watch her grow and spend time with her.

3 years old:

The Doctor had regenerated about a year ago, shocking Rose and Avery, as they knew nothing about regeneration. Rose was shocked at first but now she grew to love him more and more. He now wore a brown pin-stripe suit and white converse. Avery had felt his regeneration and didn't stop crying for an hour but now it had gone back to normal.

Avery was a bit more clever than the average 3-year-old and was well spoken. She went on some adventures with her mother and father and she even battled with a werewolf. Her mom and dad didn't mean to go there. Her dad had got the date wrong by a century, they kept her as safe as possible. Avery was petrified but she knew that her bracelet and her parents would always protect her.

As she walked down the Tardis corridor, she saw her mother and father in the kitchen, kissing.

She walked and shouted, "Ewww!" The Doctor and Rose quickly moved a way from each other as they blushed. Avery giggled.

"Can you make me something to eat?" Avery asked as her mother nodded.

"What do you want?" Rose asked as she stood and went up to the counter, where she was make her something.

"Um, can I have a banana sandwich, please?" Avery asked. Rose nodded and began making her what she wanted. That was Avery's favorite food and her favorite drink was banana smoothie. She loved bananas and she got that from her father, he told her that on Gallfirey there was a banana temple. She would of loved to have seen it but Gallifrey was gone like all of it's people. Expect from her and her father.

"Thank you, Mummy" Avery said as her mother gave her food. She began to eat it and she said, "I love bananas" Rose and the Doctor giggled a bit. Avery would always walk in when they were kissing or enjoying each other's company. It was so frustrating but they struggled to shout at her because she was so cute. The Doctor even had some freckles on his nose too. They were adorable together. They were such a cute family and a unique family.

The Doctor never thought he would have this again but when he met Rose that changed it for him. She brought him joy and love. Rose had never imagined having a baby at 20-years-old and especially not with alien, who had blew up her job but he was the man she could ever ask to be with and she had the best and cutest daughter in the world. Avery could never had asked for better parents.

13-years-old:

A lot had changed for Avery over the past 10 years. She had a little brother, JJ, who was 6-years-old. She had grown to be a bit rude and cocky, which the Doctor and Rose hated but it was part of growing up. She was a bit rebellious but had her soft moments. The Doctor and Rose were glad that their daughter still wanted to spend time with them and JJ. She still loved seeing her gran and Mickey but she hadn't seen Jack for years, he left just before her father regenerated.

Life would always would be great for Avery Rose Tyler, she had grown grateful for the family, she was born into. Her parents would always be grateful for that one time, which brought them together, confessed their love and gave them two beautiful children, they would love and protect until their last breath.

They were grateful for that One Time.

A/N So that's it the end of the story. Thank you to everyone for supporting me and I am sorry, I just am bored of doing the same old things. I need to concentrate more on Always Love You and my new story, which is different to any other one, I have done before. I love you always! xXxXx

Libby


	8. Return and Avery's first trip

A/N Guys, One Time returns! So here you go, I hope you enjoy! ;)

Avery's first trip:

A 2-year-old Avery was going on first trip today and the Doctor and Rose were very excited for their daughter. They were taking her to an area of a planet which was a huge play area, so she could have a fun time and there wasn't a great chance of any unwanted guests turning up.

"I you excited, Avery?" Rose asked her daughter, as she put on her daughter's shoes.

"Yes!" Avery shouted excitedly. "Can you come on the slide with me, when we get there mommy?"

"Yes, if you want. I used to love the slide, when I was little girl but now I am big girl and your mommy but my favorite was jumping around in the balls and throwing them it people" Rose said to her daughter, as she picked her up and began to walk to the console room, where her husband was.

"But isn't that naughty, mommy?" Avery asked, as she thought that was a naughty thing to do.

"Yes but it didn't hurt anyone" Rose replied to her daughter, as they reached the console room.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked, as the girls nodded. They were his girls and he loved them so much. They were reason his hearts would beat and the reason he would open his eyes in the morning, they were the reason and they made his life.

"Take mine and daddy's hand now" Rose said, as Avery took her parents hands and they stepped out of the Tardis. It was so bright. Avery immediately let go of her parents hands and ran off.

"Avery!" The Doctor and Rose shouted, as they ran after her. Avery ran up the soft stairs, towards the slide. The Doctor and Rose were right behind her but they could grab her, she slides down the slide.

"The little.. terror" Rose said, as she watched her daughter look up and giggle. "I guess we have to go down" They slid down the slide, as they watched Avery go the new way, which was going through different tubes. They sped this time, as fast as they could but when they got there she slid down again.

"I am going to kill her" Rose said, as yet again her daughter giggled at her and her husband.

"We have to out smart her. I will hide here" He said, as he pointed to behind a spinner, "While you chase after her and when she comes up, I will get her from behind"

Rose slid down and watched her daughter run towards the balls and jump in them, she noticed she was putting balls in pockets, so she could throw them at her parents. She noticed Rose and threw a ball to her and ran up the stairs. The Doctor was there waiting for her and she just about noticed him, he came up ready to get her but she threw a ball at his face and at his body, she jumped down the slide.

"Roar!" Rose shouted, as Avery jumped. She picked her up "I've got you now! I've got her, Doctor"

"Can we go in the ball pit now?" Avery asked, as Rose and the Doctor nodded. They jumped into the ball pit and they began to have a war.

Today had been cheeky Avery's first trip and she had proved how cheeky she was but everyone loved her that. Her cheeky ways, made her a lot like her mother. The other day she had even poked her tongue through her teeth and the Doctor and Rose were so shocked by it.

A/N

The next chapter is the 9th Doctor but then it moves on to the 10th Doctor. Hope you liked this! ;)


	9. Clever clogs

"Avery's took my sonic screwdriver" The Doctor said to his wife, as they stood in their room. Over the past few days, Avery had grew into habit of taking the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and he was moan about to Rose. Secretly, Rose couldn't help but love Avery's cheeky and mischievous ways, they reminded her of herself, when she was younger but she wasn't taking sonic screwdrivers. Rose loved the Doctor's face too. She still reminded when he told her, that he didn't do domestics and now look at him, standing in front of his wife, moaning about his daughter's habits.

"Look at you, all domestic" Rose said, as she played with the Doctors leather jacket. "I remember that time, where you said, I don't do domestics"

The Doctor smiled. "And then I met you and everything changed for the better but can you get Avery to give my screwdriver back?" The Doctor asked, as his wife nodded and said, "Sure, I can" She walked down towards her daughter's room. When she arrived at the door, she put her head to the door listening inside, she could the buzz of the sonic screwdriver and Avery giggling. Rose sighed, and opened the door. "Avery give me your daddy's screwdriver and don't take it again"

Avery passed the screwdriver to her mommy and said, "I'm sorry, mommy. I just love playing with it but I want do it again" Rose smiled and kissed her daughter's temple, before replying "I love you" Avery replied, "I love you too, mommy"

"Avery!" Rose shouted from the kitchen to her daughter, who was currently playing with dolls. "Supper is ready!"

"I'm starving" The Doctor said with a huge smile on his face, as he sat on the table. Rose smiled back with a cheeky grin. She walked up to him and kissed him but they were interrupted by the sound of their daughter's footsteps, as she entered the room.

"I'm hungry" Avery moaned. Even though she had just been told that supper was ready, Rose replied, "Tea is done. Your so much like your father sometimes"

"Technically mommy, I am like both of you because I take 23 of each of your chromosomes, so I'm both of you merged into one but daddy said I am more like you" Avery said cleverly.

Rose and the Doctor smiled, before she replied "Okay. Clever clogs."

"Oi! Stop taking my screwdriver too, miss Avery" The Doctor said to his daughter. "Because if you do the tickle monster was come and get you"

"Mom are you turning religious?" Avery asked. Rose looked puzzled, as she replied, "What makes you think that?"

"Well last night I woke up and I could hear noises coming from your and daddy's room. You kept on saying 'God' and 'Jesus'." Avery said, as she watched her parent's cheeks turn rosy red. "There was a banging as well"

"I was fixing something and I was getting annoyed but I'm not turning religious." Rose said, as the Doctor struggled to stop himself from laughing. Rose hit his arm and Avery not liking what her mother had did shouted, "Mommy don't hit daddy!" This shocked the Doctor and Rose as they turned to face their daughter frowning face. "I'm sorry but we were only joking" Rose apologized.

"Violence is never the answer" Avery replied, still with a frowning face. "Yeah, mommy. Violence is never the answer" The Doctor said with a cheeky grin and Rose gave him a grin back.

After finishing eating, Avery began to rub her eyes and yawn. "Can I go to bed now?" Rose nodded before saying, "Of course. I'll read you a bed time story as well" Avery smiled widely and said, "Thank you, mommy" She kissed her daddy goodnight and ran towards her room with Rose following close behind.

Rose put her daughter's pajamas on, which was a pink t-shirt covered with stars and shorts also pink and covered in stars. Avery brushed her teeth and went to toilet. She lay down in bed and Rose thought about a good story to read to her daughter.

"Okay, so this story is about a little miracle. The miracle wasn't expected at all, she was made out of one time, which the people saw a mistake but as time went on they grew closer and confessed their love. They started to see that she was a gift and her parents were about to get married, when her mother went into labor. There she was born and she was the greatest of all" As Rose finished her story with tears in her eyes. Her daughter snored softly, Rose smiled looking at her daughter. Her blue eyes were closed, her nose with a few freckles lifted up and down softly. Her big mouth moved as she breathed. Her small stomach rises up and down as she breathed. Avery was a gift, a miracle and a very special little girl.


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I really loved writing my doctor who stories; Should I create a Doctor Who story about the Doctor and Rose in the parallel world with their children?

If you have any suggestions about other stories I can write, PLEASE tell me by either messaging me or reviewing this chapter?

I love writing and I've got loads of spare time so I can update regularly!

I really want to make another story but I'm unsure about what to do it about.

Thank you guys for all the support on Fanfiction, I thought I was going to get no recognition but I do and have.

Libby :)


	11. New story!

Go and check out my new doctor who story - 'continued love'. It's a Journey's End fix where Rose stayed with Doctor and didn't go back to the parallel world. Make sure to give the story some love because if it doesn't get to 6 or 7 followers by tonight, I'll delete the story and create a new story.

\- Lbby


End file.
